


Three Thousand

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve loves Tony almost as much as Morgan does.





	Three Thousand

Steve drew a portrait, the first one he’d done in years. It was a graphite drawing of Tony Stark sleeping. He didn’t look any calmer in sleep than he ever did when awake. 

Steve remembered the night. He and Tony finally made love after all the years they’d wasted arguing and posturing with one another. It had been the night before the mission. Tony had come to him after he said goodnight to Morgan.

“I’ll stay if you promise to love me at least three thousand.”

“No one but Morgan will love you that much.” 

They tried. Twenty-five hundred maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
